Day of the Living Pancreas
by LeelaSmall
Summary: When Mabel receives a pancreas in a jar, she is far from even suspecting that it will come to life. But when it does, she soon realizes how much fun it can be.


**BEFORE YOU READ****:**

**After countless tries to make a musical montage, I realized it would be better if you guys just read the song lyrics and imagine it as it goes. Nonetheless, please listen to Weird Al Yancovic's "Pancreas" as you read the lyrics at the middle of the fic.**

* * *

It was a typical lazy Tuesday afternoon down in Gravity Falls, Oregon, apart, from the fact that the Mystery Shack was completely customer-less. As most of the residents struggled to keep themselves entertained somehow, young Mabel Pines was sitting in the middle of the store playing with her beloved pet pig Waddles, while Wendy was flipping through a teen magazine behind the counter.

"I spy with my little eye something that is…" sung-sang the twelve-year-old brunette with braces as she looked around the store filled with strange items, her gaze returning to the pudgy swine in front of her not long after. "…adorable!"

Waddles stood silent for a second and then let out a snort, which made Mabel's grin grow wider.

"Yes, it is you!" she threw her arms around the pig and held him in a tight hug. "You're the smartest pet pig in the world!"

Just then Grunkle Stan entered the store with a distinctly unhappy look on his face, followed closely by Dipper.

"OK, listening up everybody." He called out, grabbing Mabel's and Waddles' attention. "According to a certain 'someone'…" he started, glaring at Dipper as he said the word 'someone'. "…the Shack isn't following the required safety norms. So I'm going to have to head to town and buy some more 'safe' and 'customer-friendly' displays." He explained, making air quotes around the two adjectives.

"You'll thank me when they don't start fires in the middle of the night." Dipper cut him, sending him a serious stare.

"Aw, come on, that only happened once!" Stan remarked, earning a challenging glare from his great-nephew, who crossed his arms in front of his chest. The old man sighed. "Fine…"

"Can we come, too?" Mabel asked, heading towards her great-uncle with Waddles still held tight in her arms. "I need to buy more wool to make Waddles some more sweaters." She squeezed the pig against her.

"He already has a closet-full of them!" exclaimed Dipper. "How many sweaters can one pig need?"

"That, my dear brother, is a question as old as the universe itself." She replied, staring wide-eyed into the distance.

"Fine, you can come." Grunkle Stan groaned, starting to lose his patience. "But the pig stays! Anyone else want to come?"

"I'll tag along to see what you pick and to make sure it's acceptable." Said Dipper.

"And I'll come too!" stated Soos, entering the room from who-knows-where.

"Why, what do you need?" asked Stan.

"Axle grease."

"Axle grease? Why on Earth do you need axle grease?! You don't even own a car!" asked Stan, confused.

"I'm making the Statue of Liberty out of axle grease in my backyard, and I'm fresh out." He calmly explained, like it was the simplest thing in the world.

"Fine…" Stan groaned once more, squeezing the bridge of his nose to keep calm. "Just get in the car."

His employee and his nephews ran out of the store and to his car, as old Stanford Pines grabbed his car keys.

"Wendy, keep an eye on the store while we're gone." He told the fifteen-year-old girl behind the counter, right before heading out the door and closing it behind him.

"Sure, whatever." Wendy mumbled, not taking her eyes off her magazine.

* * *

Twenty minutes or so later, the Pines and Soos arrived at a dark old-looking store with purple brick walls and a sign saying 'The Sensei's Armpit'.

"Here we are, the place where I get all my spooky supplies." Stan explained as he and the rest of the gang exited the car. "They've got everything, from counterfeit fireworks to meerkat blood samples."

"Cool." Soos commented as he examined the building from a distance.

"Wait a minute, we've been here for weeks now! How come we've never heard of this store?" asked Dipper, slightly outraged.

"Because it was specially made for only a select group of people to know about it." Explained Grunkle Stan. "I mean, think about it! Who would ever want to buy stuff at a store called 'The Sensei's Armpit'?"

"Good point." Dipper agreed, thinking it had been really well thought out.

As the two adults and two children entered the store, they all scattered into different aisles of the all-dark-purple store as Grunkle Stan headed to the counter to talk to the owner, who was an old Chinese man with a plum-colored robe and a thin dark-grey mustache that went down all the way to his stomach.

"So, what's new around here, Jack?" Stan asked the man with a smile.

"Mr. Pines, I keep telling you my name is Yao Ming." He calmly explained in his thick Chinese accent.

"Sure thing, Kevin. I'm just gonna take a look around." Stan replied, still smiling, as he headed off to check the store.

Dipper was walking down an aisle with the strangest feeling of being watched, when he noticed a bottle containing a strange-looking teal substance labeled 'Scream Juice'.

"Scream juice?" he asked himself as he picked up the bottle. When he unscrewed the cap the bottle released a blood-curdling shriek that echoed through the entire store. The brown-haired twelve-year-old quickly screwed the cap back onto the bottle and placed it back on the shelf, his ears still ringing.

Meanwhile in another part of the store, Soos was looking around for some axle grease to continue his 'work of art', when he came across a gold-framed full body mirror. After examining himself from different angles, he smiled at his reflection.

"Lookin' good!" he commented to the mirror.

"Right back at'cha!" his reflection replied. Soos was surprised at first, but then seemed pleased.

"Oh cool, you can talk!"

"You know it, handsome." Soos' reflection complimented him.

"Oh, stop it, you." Soos said, bashfully.

In another corner of the mysterious store, Mabel skipped down an aisle looking at the shelves around her, when her eyes caught the sight of something that made her stop: on one of the shelves sat a glass containing what looked like a wrinkly yellow fish roe full of blue veins, surrounded by a transparent yellow liquid that was most likely preserving it. Mabel made her way to the shelf wide-eyed in awe, as if that strange object was calling out to her.

"What is that?" she asked to no one in particular.

"That, my dear girl, is a pancreas." Yao Ming replied, appearing from out of nowhere. "It is a vital organ, one of the most important to the body."

"It's so awesome!" she remarked, picking up the jar. "I'll take it!"

"Whoa whoa whoa, not so fast!" Grunkle Stan exclaimed, turning the corner and entering the aisle. "How much?"

Mabel turned the tag tied to the jar, which read '$5,00'.

"Five bucks?! No way I'm paying that much for that moldy old thing!" Stan said, pointing at the jar.

"Actually, since the little girl likes it so much, you can take it for free." Yao Ming explained, smiling at Mabel, who beamed at him in gratitude.

"Really? Thank you so much!" she thanked him, holding the jar against her chest.

Moments later the gang was in line for the cash register, Grunkle Stan in the front with a shopping cart full of the most varied freaky items, followed by Dipper, Mabel and Soos, who was carrying the mirror he had seen earlier. Mabel was shaking giddily in her place, which made Dipper turn back to see what was up with her and noticed what she was holding.

"Is that a pancreas?" he inquired his sister, raising a brow at her. "What are you doing with that?"

"The store owner guy said I could have it!" she replied, her smile ever so wide, squishing her face against the glass jar. "I'm gonna call it Moe, 'cause it looks like a roe, and Moe rhymes with roe." She hugged the jar against her cheek and Dipper shrugged, turning back to face the front of the line.

The line moved as Grunkle Stan finished paying for all his purchases, and everyone walked towards the door as Soos paid for the mirror.

"Soos, what is that?" Grunkle Stan asked as he noticed his employee paying for the large object.

"This is my new best bro, I named him Bruce!" Soos told him as his reflection waved to the others.

"We're Soos and Bruce!" Bruce remarked and the two high-fived their side of the mirror.

"Whatever, let's just go." Stan replied as everyone exited the store. "Seeya, Barry!" he said to Yao Ming right before walking out the door.

"It's Yao Ming!" he shouted, but Stan was already gone, so he just sighed in defeat.

* * *

Later that night, Mabel was sitting on the front porch admiring the stars with her new 'toy' and Waddles, while the rest of the gang was inside.

"Pretty night isn't it guys?" she asked the two, to which Waddles let out a snort. "I haven't seen a blue moon in a while."

"Hey Mabel, don't take too long out there! The weather forecast says that there's a pretty violent storm on the way!" Dipper shouted from inside.

"OK!" Mabel shouted back, and then turned to her pet pig whilst holding her new pancreas, still in its jar. "So Waddles, how do you like your new friend Moe?" she moved the jar closer to the swine, who sniffed it curiously. "Yeah, it is pretty great." She lifted the jar to her eyes to examine it more thoroughly. "You look kind of cramped in there, Moe. Let's crack open a window." She unscrewed the lid off the jar and placed it down beside her. "There! Isn't that better?"

"Mabel, hurry! 'Duck-tective''s on and they're finally gonna find out who killed that Swedish gamer!" Dipper shouted from inside again.

Mabel gasped and ran inside to the TV room, followed slowly by Waddles. Moe was left alone outside with the jar open, and just when the wind began to blow more intensely and violent thunder could be heard in the distance.

* * *

The following morning, the Pines twins headed to the kitchen for breakfast, still yawning and rubbing the sleep from their eyes.

"Man, I still can't believe last night's episode of 'Duck-tective'!" Mabel commented, trying to untangle her brown locks.

"I know! I never would've guessed it had been the barrels!" Dipper replied, turning the knob to open the kitchen door.

As soon as the two youngsters opened the door they let out a terrified shriek. The kitchen was a complete mess. The cupboards and the refrigerator were open, plates and cutlery were scattered across the floor, as was most of the food, and for some reason there were eggs stuck to the ceiling.

"What happened?! Did a tornado get in?!" Dipper asked, completely taken by surprise.

Suddenly they saw something there were expecting even less than the destruction before them: something that looked a lot like a wrinkly yellow fish roe full of blue veins with arms and legs hopped onto the table whilst holding an egg carton and a pack of bacon strips.

"Oh, jolly good, some assistance." It said in a thick British accent, despite only having a mouth, no eyes. "Right then, which one of you chaps knows how to prepare a meal?"

Mabel and Dipper needed a moment to process what they were looking at, their mouths completely agape.

"Is… that…?" Dipper slowly raised a finger to point at the strange creature.

"Moe… you're alive!" Mabel exclaimed as she ran towards the pancreas she had gotten the day before.

"But… how?" Dipper managed to ask in his state of shock.

"It's actually quite simple, my dear boy." Explained Moe as he placed the food down on the table and hopped down in Dipper's direction with his hands folded behind his back. "You see, throughout History many scientists have verified that odd and bizarre events tend to occur on a blue moon night. And when a thunderstorm has its occurrence in the same circumstance, its results can be quite perplexing." He paced around the kitchen as he explained his theory. "So, when darling Mabel left me outside last night with my jar open during the storm…" Mabel giggled and rubbed the back of her head, embarrassed. "…I somehow managed to be struck by lightning, and thus be brought to life."

"I've seen that somewhere before…" Dipper retrieved journal number 3 and flipped through its pages until he found what he was looking for. "Here it is: Blue Moon Storms. 'Said to have brought weird repercussions onto wildlife, this strange manifest of nature can sometimes give life to inanimate objects, if said are struck by lightning.'"

"Exactly!"

"Wow Moe, you're so smart!" acknowledged Mabel.

"But why do you have a British accent?" inquired Dipper.

"Why, my dear boy, because I am a vital organ of the upmost importance!" stated Moe, sticking out his chest. "Did you know I'm both a hormone producer and a digestive organ?"

"Actually I did." Dipper responded, unimpressed.

"So you must realize I must sound important. Therefore the accent."

"He does sound important!" Mabel commented, kneeling down next to Moe.

"My dearest Mabel, I must thank you for your careless action." The pancreas turned to the girl, taking her hands in his. "If it weren't for you I would never be able to talk and move thusly. I literally owe my life to you."

"Oh shucks, it was nothing." Mabel replied, blushing hard. "I'm careless every day."

"Hey kids, what's for break – HOLY TOLEDO, WHAT THE FRUIT TARTS HAPPENED IN HERE?!" Grunkle Stan yelled as he entered the kitchen in his undergarments.

"It was Moe, Grunkle Stan! He's alive! And he tried to make breakfast!" Mabel happily informed her great-uncle.

"Greetings!" Moe greeted the old man.

Stanford Pines took a moment to absorb the scene in front of him, what with the moving talking pancreas and his kitchen completely turned upside down, and after a while he just sighed.

"I'm getting too old for this. I'm going out for breakfast." He turned around and left the kitchen. "That kitchen better be cleaned up when I get back!" he shouted from the other room.

"So… what happens now?" Mabel asked Moe, a few seconds after Stan left the room.

"Well… I do believe a musical montage is in order." Moe stated.

"Yay!" Mabel celebrated, throwing her arms up.

_Oooh oooh oooh ee-oooh oooh oooh _

_ Ahh ahh ahh ahh ahh ahh-oooh oooh _

_ Oooooh _

_I'm always thinkin' 'bout it _

_ I don't know what I'd do without it_

_I love, I really love _

_ My pancreas_

_My spleen just doesn't matter _

_ Don't really care about my bladder_

_But I don't leave home without _

_ My pancreas_

_My pancreas is always _

_ There for me _

_ Ahh-oooh_

_Secreting those enzymes (bap bap bap)_

_Secreting those hormones too_

_Metabolizing carbohydrates _

_ Just for me_

_Ba-ba ba ba-ba ba ba ba-ba ba ba _

_ My pancreas_

_Ba-ba ba ba-ba ba ba ba-ba ba _

_My pancreas_

_Ba-ba ba ba-ba ba ba ba-ba ba ba _

_My pancreas_

_Ba-ba ba ba-ba ba ba ba-ba ba _

_ My pancreas_

_Ba-ba ba ba-ba ba ba ba-ba ba ba _

_My pancreas_

_Ba-ba ba ba-ba ba ba ba-ba ba _

_ My pancreas _

_ Ooooooh_

_My pancreas attracts every other _

_ Pancreas in the universe_

_With a force proportional _

_ To the product of their masses_

_And inversely proportional _

_ To the distance between them_

_Woo woo woo woo_

_Don'tcha know you gotta_

_ Flow, flow, flow, pancreatic juice_

_ Flow, flow, into the duodenum_

_Won'tcha _

_ Flow, flow, flow, pancreatic juice _

_ Flow, flow, into the duodenum _

_ Insulin, glucagon _

_ (Won'tcha flow, flow, flow, pancreatic juice) _

_ Comin' from the islets of Langerhans... _

_ (Flow flow, into the deuodenum) _

_ Insulin, glucagon _

_ (Won'tcha flow flow flow, pancreatic juice) _

_ Comin' from the islets of Langerhans... _

_ (Flow flow, into the duodenum) _

_ Lipase, amylase, and trypsin _

_ (Insulin, glucagon) _

_ (Won'tcha flow, flow flow, pancreatic juice) _

_ They gonna help with our digestion _

_ (Comin' from the islets of Langerhans...) _

_ (Flow flow, into the duodenum) _

_ Lipase, amylase, and tripsin _

_ (Insulin, glucagon) _

_ (Won'tcha flow flow flow, pancreatic juice) _

_ They gonna help with our digestion _

_ (Comin' from the islets of Langerhans...) _

_ (Flow flow, into the deuodenum) _

_ Can't you see I love my pancreas _

_ {Lipase, amylase, and tripsin} _

_ (Insulin, glucagon) _

_ (Won'tcha flow flow flow, pancreatic juice) _

_ Golly-gee I love my pancreas _

_ {They gonna help with our digestion} _

_ (Comin' from the islets of Langerhans...) _

_ (Flow flow, into the deuodenum) _

_ Can't you see I love my pancreas _

_ {Lipase, amylase, and tripsin} _

_ (Insulin, glucagon) _

_ (Won'tcha flow flow flow, pancreatic juice) _

_ Golly-gee I love my pancreas _

_ {They gonna help with our digestion} _

_ (Comin' from the islets of Langerhans...) _

_ (Flow flow, into the deuodenum) _

_ Can't you see I love my pancreas _

_ {Lipase, amylase, and tripsin} _

_ (Insulin, glucagon) _

_ (Won'tcha flow flow flow, pancreatic juice) _

_ Golly-gee I love my pancreas _

_ {They gonna help with our digestion} _

_ (Comin' from the islets of Langerhans...) _

_ (Flow flow, into the deuodenum)_

"I really enjoyed this day we spent together, Moe." Said Mabel as she and the pancreas sat on a grassy hill enjoying the sunset.

"So did I, my dear." Replied Moe, right before starting to cough rather hard.

"Are you OK, Moe?" Mabel asked, looking at the pancreas and realizing he didn't look too good. "You look… greenish."

"No, it's nothing, darling. I just – " his cough returned now more violent than the last time, and he was now oozing a strange liquid from his orifice. He started to moan as he held his front in pain, and Mabel couldn't take it anymore.

"We need to get you some help!" she exclaimed, holding him in her arms.

* * *

Moe was in a hospital bed not too long after, hooked up to the heart monitor with a steady heartbeat (somehow). The gang was all there with worried looks on their faces, except for Grunkle Stan, who personally had no idea what he was doing there. The doctor was also in the room, writing up Moe's information on his clipboard.

"Doctor, what's wrong with him?" Mabel asked, worried sick about her friend. "Is he going to be OK?"

"I honestly have no idea. I don't take care of just organs, I take care of the people who have them in them." The doctor replied, looking like he didn't care.

"Then what have you been writing all this time?" Dipper inquired, surprised by his lack of professionalism.

"Just a note for the Board. This thing his going in the record books." He left the room, still writing. Mabel ran up to the bed, where Moe was still moaning in pain.

"Oh, Moe… what's wrong with you?" Mabel asked, extreme worry apparent in her voice.

"Well… to put it simply… I guess my time has come." Moe replied as best as he could, due to the fact the he could hardly breathe. Mabel felt her heart sink.

"NO!" she shouted, starting to break into tears. "It can't be!"

"It's quite alright, darling." He smiled at her to make her feel better. "I knew I couldn't last too long in the outside world, but I took a chance despite it. And since there is no cure, there is nothing to be done."

"No! There has to be a way!" Mabel thought for a second and then ran up to her brother, grabbing him by the shirt collar in despair. "Dipper! That weirdo book of yours has gotta have something about this!"

"Well, I can check…" he released himself from her clutches, retrieved his journal and started to flip through it. "But I doubt I'll find any – " he stopped as he reached one particular page, and his face turned into somewhat of a mix of freaked out and displeased.

"What? What is it?" Mabel eagerly asked her twin.

Dipper slowly lifted his head from the journal, the weird look on his face remaining, took a deep breath and pointed behind him.

"I'll… be right back." He calmly stated right before exiting the room. Mabel took her hands to her head, now even more worried.

"I just don't know what to do!" she wined to the two remaining men in the room.

"YOU don't know what to do? This is costing me a fortune!" complained Grunkle Stan. "Couldn't you have gotten a pancreas with health insurance?"

"I feel sorry for Moe. He's a really cool dude." Said Soos, looking over at the dying pancreas. "He could've been my new best bro."

"What happened to the mirror you?" Stan asked, raising a brow at him.

"Bruce? I ditched him. All he knew how to do was flatter me. It got old fast, so I got rid of him."

Meanwhile Bruce was floating down a river in the outskirts of town.

"I'll get you for this, Soos." He threatened to himself. "If it's the last thing I do!"

Back at the hospital, Mabel was back at Moe's side, holding his hand in hers.

"Hang in there, Moe!" she encouraged him, squeezing his hand. "I think Dipper's out looking for a cure! We'll get you fixed up!"

"Mabel, darling… I need you to do something for me." Said the withering pancreas in a hoarse tone, due to barely being able to breathe.

"Anything! What do you need?"

"Just… let me go."

"What?"

"Let me accept my faith. I know you don't want me to go, but why delay the inevitable? We had a good run together, and I'm sure you'll cherish those memories."

"But Moe…" Mabel whimpered, but Moe gently placed his free hand on her lips to shush her.

"Shhh… It's fine, sweetheart. It's for the best." He assured her, a kind smile on his lips.

Mabel took a moment to think, tears rising in her eyes once more. As she finally accepted Moe's decision, she wiped her nose on her sleeve and took both his hands in hers.

"OK…" that was all she could say, for she knew that if she said anything else she would break down crying. Moe's smile curled up a tad more on his lips.

"Thank you." He whispered, taking one of his hands to caress Mabel's cheek. "I want you to know… I treasured every moment I spent with you."

Tears rolled down Mabel's cheeks, and Moe knew that the same would be happening to him if had eyes. He just laid back and breathed out, and suddenly, instead of a steady beeping sound, the heart monitor emitted a prolonged beep to go with the straight line on the screen. Moe's hand dropped and at that moment Mabel knew he was gone.

"Moe?" she called him, hopeful he was still alive. Seeing he didn't reply she couldn't hold her tears back any longer, so she buried her face in Moe's bed sheets and cried desperately for her friend. Soos made his way to her and placed a hand on her shoulder to comfort the young girl.

"I did it!" Dipper shouted victoriously as he suddenly burst through the door holding up a small glass vile which contained some sort of clear liquid. His clothes were messy and dirty and his cap was gone, but he seemed pleased with himself for what he had done. "I got the cure!"

"What is that?" Grunkle Stan asked his nephew, pointing at the glass vile.

"Unicorn tears." Dipper replied with a grin. "According to the book it's the only cure for a dying organ with a life of its own."

"How did you get that?"

"Trust me, you don't want to know." The young boy replied, his expression turning serious for a split second, right before grinning again as he waved to his sister. "Hey Mabel, I got the cure!"

Dipper's smile died as he saw his sister crying and Soos sending a serious glare in his direction, his hand still on Mabel's shoulder. It didn't take him long to realize what had happened.

"Oh… Is he…?" he carefully asked, getting his reply when Soos slowly nodded. "Then… what am I supposed to do with this?" he pointed at the vile filled with unicorn tears.

"Yoink!" said Grunkle Stan as he quickly and swiftly took the vile from Dipper's hands. "Now we have a new attraction!"

Dipper made his way to Mabel and Soos and placed a hand on his sister's free shoulder.

"Hey." He carefully called her. Mabel lifted her head to face him, her face washed in tears. "I'm sorry."

Her lip trembled and she quickly hugged her brother to cry into his chest. Dipper returned the embrace, and they just stood there for a moment in silence.

* * *

The next day the Pines trio and the Mystery Shack employees gathered at the cemetery for Moe's burial. Since no priest agreed to give the eulogy, for they all thought it was just ridiculous to give a final homage to a pancreas, Grunkle Stan had to be the one to take the stand.

"Friends, family, livestock…" Stan started, the 'livestock' part referring to Waddles, who had been brought to the cemetery wearing a black sweater Mabel had knitted for him. "…we are gathered here today to say goodbye to… a pancreas." He said that last part with the least bit of enthusiasm. "Now, I didn't really know the thing... Heck, I don't even know what I'm doing here, I didn't even like him!" Mabel burst into tears at that moment. "But I know he was important to Mabel. And since she's my niece, I guess he was kind of sort of a little important to me." Mabel stopped crying and gave her great-uncle a small smile as she sniffled. "So, I think I speak for all when I say… let's just put that thing in the ground so we can go have lunch, already."

As they lowered Moe's small shoebox coffin into the grave, Soos sang 'Danny Boy' with a quite impressive singing voice, and as they threw the first shovel-full of soil into the grave, a single tear ran down Mabel's cheek, to which Dipper held her hand in a comforting way. She managed to curl her lips into a small smile, feeling the warmth of her brother's hand in hers.

When they finished burying Moe and everybody left, Mabel stood behind looking at Moe's gravestone, examining each word with more attention than she had ever had before:

**Moe Pines**

**August 5****th****, 2012 – August 6****th**** 2012**

**Beloved Friend and Pancreas**

**Death of Unknown Causes**

**'Even though he only lived a day,**

**it will feel like a day-long lifetime'**

**-Mabel Pines, BFF**

Mabel sighed as she read that last sentence, but also felt happy inside. Their friendship might have only lasted one day, but it was one of the best days of her life.

"Hey." She heard a voice behind her. She turned around to see her brother, who had a sympathetic look on his face. "You OK?"

"Yeah…" she replied weakly, managing to smile a bit. "I'm better now."

Dipper took a look at the gravestone, smiling as he read Mabel's quotation.

"You really had a great time with him, huh?"

"Yeah…" she kicked some dust off the floor in thought. "I never thought I'd get so much from a pancreas. It was great." Her smile grew wider as she remembered all their fun times.

"So… what are you going to do now?" Dipper inquired. Mabel simply sighed.

"Just keep on living, I guess." She replied, looking at the blue sky above her.

"Wow, I never expected you would take this so well!"

"Well, it's like Moe said. I couldn't delay the inevitable. It was going to happen, one way or another. Besides…" she bent down to pick up Waddles, who was sniffing her leg. "…I have all the comforting I need right here." She squeezed the little pig against her in a tight hug.

Dipper smiled. Now that was the Mabel he remembered.

"Come on." He placed a hand on her back. "Let's go fill Grunkle Stan's pillowcase with whipped cream."

"Yeah!" Mabel cheered and punched the air.

As the Pines twins walked back to the Mystery Shack, Mabel felt happy that Moe was at peace, and that she had such a great brother to help her whenever she needed. All was right with the world.

* * *

A few days later, Wendy was on duty at the Mystery Shack, flipping through another teen magazine, when there was a knock at the gift shop's door.

"I'll get it!" declared Soos, who had just entered the store from the other side.

When he opened the door he saw before him Bruce, with a few cracks, mud stains and seaweed covering him, dripping wet and with an angry look on his face.

"Bruce?" asked Soos, who wasn't all expecting to see him.

"I told you I'd get you!" he exclaimed right before launching himself at Soos, making them both roll out of the store fighting. Mabel walked in a few seconds later.

"What was that?" the little girl asked the red-headed teenager, who hadn't bothered to take her eyes off her magazine at any moment.

"Beats me." Wendy replied, turning a page from her 'reading material'.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE (PLEASE READ)**

**My first Gravity Falls fanfic. SO PROUD! 8D**

**I wanted to make it as much episode-like as possible, and I think I managed. Now I can focus on more heart-felt stuff.**

**Anyway, this was mostly inspired by the song stated at the begining. I imagine Moe sounding like John Cleese. xD**

**Not much more to say. Hope you enjoyed it, and don't forget to review! ;)**

***brofist***

**~LeelaSmall**

**PS: Bonus points to whoever got the PewDiePie reference. xD**


End file.
